


Stardust

by StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage/pseuds/StoriesInMyHead_StoriesOnThePage
Summary: At the beginningthere was nothing butlove andstardust,my heart yearnsto begin again.- Atticus4 years, they had come along way in 4 years. Since the defeat of Zhan Tiri peace was quickly restored, and Corona was a staple of love and kindness throughout the land.But after the events of the Elysian Shower, Varian discovers there may be more to him than he ever thought. On his journey of discovery he will join forces with a young woman, who in turn is also looking to change her own destiny.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Varian (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

At the beginning

there was nothing but

love and

stardust,

my heart yearns

to begin again.

\- Atticus

4 years, they had come along way in 4 years. Since the defeat of Zhan Tiri peace was quickly restored, and Corona was a staple of love and kindness throughout the land. 

In 4 years Rapunzel and Eugene had gone from strength to strength, their love for one and other shone brighter than any lantern they released into the night sky, and the Kingdom adored their Queen and Captain of the Guard. That adoration was celebrated even more the second they announced to the world that they were expecting their first child, the parties went on for weeks. For a Kingdom that had experienced bad fortune after bad fortune, they were happy to celebrate this wonderful piece of good news with the Royals for as long as they were able. For Rapunzel herself, the upcoming thoughts on motherhood were scary yet exciting, it was Eugene she was more worried about. For the first few months of her pregnancy, Eugene was constantly at her side, opening doors, lifting her books, she felt smothered. Eventually it took threatening him with her frying pan to get him to leave her alone. Now, with only three months to go Rapunzel walked among the castle corridors, her journal in hand flicking through the pages. Rereading the memories of their past adventures and the journey she and the rest of her family and friends had gone on made her smile, she couldn't wait to fill the blank pages of her journal of new memories. She had just turned the page to a painting she did on the day she told Eugene about the baby. He fainted - twice when she heard a small blast from down the hall. Without missing a beat Rapunzel turned left and headed down to the end of the hall and descended the staircase to the room that located the source of the blast. 

Met with a cloud of purple smoke Rapunzel smiled at the sight of Varian perched on the edge of his desk, cleaning his goggles while his father Quirin was attempting to pull Ruddiger from under the store cupboard, who in turn seemed to be reluctant to concede. Rapunzel shook her head as he chuckled and walked over to Varian,

“Good morning!”

“Your Majesty! Morning, I’m so sorry did we disturb you, I told Ruddiger that its the ORANGE solution was only meant to be mixed with the blue, but, I guess that my bad allowing a colour blind mammal into the lab!” His cheeks began to flush as he spoke a little too quickly Rapunzel was barely able to make out the last few words as the young Alchemist ran a hand through his tangled mane that due to the blast was now different patches of red, blue and purple.

“Varian it’s fine we're used to a little chaos every now and again.” The two of them chuckled and watched as Quirin wrestled the raccoon out from under the cupboard, Ruddiger seemed to be having the upper hand. Rapunzel looked back to Varian and gave him a small nudge of the shoulder bringing his attention back from the spectacle in front of them.

“How is your Dad doing?” Her voice was lowered as not to rouse attention Quirin who had now given up on the fight with Ruddiger and was now focusing on cleaning himself up. Noticing the slightly pained look of hurt on the young man’s face, Varian quickly straightened himself up and turned back to face the Queen sat by his side. 

“He’s… been better I don’t know but this thing, whatever it is has just been so sudden. Dad, of course, is just shrugging it off, acting as if nothing is wrong but I can see that he’s getting tired, he can't lift the things he used to anymore, he's been eating less too. I’ve tried to talk to him but of course that has always worked in my favor in the past!” That small sarcastic quip generated a small chuckle from them both, though the tone was sad, “But I have managed to convinced him to only work here with me every other week, I had to play it off as a direct Royal order so if he does ask could you-”

“Play along? Don’t worry, you can count on me, and not just for that.” Wrapping an arm around him she pulled him in for a short yet reassuring squeeze, “You know you can always talk to us about this.” 

“I know, and I know I say this at least ten times a year but I’m so grateful for everything, most people wouldn't have even given me a chance especially after -”

“Varian. If we have to have the conversation again, your next visitor down here will be Xavier and I’ve heard he has a lot more stories that he cannot wait to share with people.” 

“Understood.” Their brief moment was quickly disrupted by the sounds of heavy footsteps walking towards them.

“Your Majesty, it is an honor to see you today looking so well, please excuse the mess we seem to have had a minor set back with my son’s latest project.” Quirin gave a quick bow before handing over the cloth in his hand to Varian to clean his own face which like his hair was covered in coloured powder. 

“Thank you Quirin, well as I said to Varian we don’t mind a little chaos in this castle from time to time. Keeps us all on our toes, literally with me. What is this anyway, I thought you finished your last project weeks ago?” That seemed to ignite the spark back the young Alchemist for he quickly leaped from the position he once sat in and rushed over to the mess that coated the floor of the lab. 

“Well, as you know Rapunzel in a few months we will soon be welcoming either a tiny Prince or Princess-”

“Oh is that what this is!” Rapunzel exclaimed pointing to the ever-present bump that was visible even with the extra layers she was wearing for the colder Autumn season they were now entering. An embarrassed smirk appeared on Varian’s face and as he began to fidget with his right glove, his father involuntary shook his head offering an apologetic face to Rapunzel as his son fumbled around his own words.

“Yes, yes well, of course that's what that is. I know where babies come from - I’m getting off-topic. What I was attempting to do, what we were to do was start playing around with ideas for a gift - For you and Eugene and the baby, of course, the only problem is deciding on what that is, so if you have any ideas that would be extremely helpful!” Throughout the entirety of his speech his eyes were attached to the floor, he seemed embarrassed at the very idea of not being able to give an exact, detailed answer, though his embarrassment was quickly eliminated when all of a sudden two arms were sudden wrapped around him.

“Varian! That is so sweet of you, thank you so much both of you!” It was after fully releasing the young boy from her grips that she turned to show her appreciation to Quirin. “I know whatever you think of will be amazing, it always is, so feel free to surprise us.” 

“Well, it may very much be a surprise. But never the less we shall get back on the case immediately.`’ 

“Don’t work too hard, after all you don’t want to be too tired for Saturday do you?”

“Saturday? What’s Saturday?”  A sudden change came over Varian as quickly as a blink of an eye, tensing up he looked around to find anything to focus his attention on, luckily for him, Ruddiger had now come forth from his hiding spot and had leaped up to rest on his shoulder. 

“The Elysian Shower. Remember? Only happens once every 20 years, we are all going to watch them together, Lance and the girls are going to bring a picnic!” Rapunzel swore she heard him sigh in relief.

“Of course the Elysian Shower! That's this week? My doesn't time just fly by…when your not paying attention. Yes I am still coming to that most definitely, would not miss a chance witness history.” Before he had a chance say anything else, Rapunzel once again pulled Varian in for yet another hug letting loose a small excited squeal as she did, 

“Amazing, oh this is going to be so much fun! I best leave you to your work for I know by now Eugene has probably sent out a search party by now to find me, I will see you soon.” 

And with that the young spirited Queen headed back to the main rooms for the castle leaving both father and son to carry on the cleaning mess that they had made. For a while, nothing was spoken between the two men but after some time Quirin couldn't hold back his concerns any longer.

“Very nice of Her Majesty to invite you to see the Elysian Shower. You didn't tell her though.” It wasn't a question, it was a fact. Varian kept his focus on the broom in his hands whilst Ruddiger had managed to find his paws on the dustpan. Shaking off any look of tension in his face Varian looked over to his father who in turn was trying to lift the larger debris of the failed experiment, though his shaking arms told Varian he was struggling. 

“Tell her what?”

“Son, it’s been fifteen years, you are allowed to enjoy your birthday, especially now what with-”

“Dad, don’t. I know what you are going to say and I know it’s just. It’s just getting harder to accept.” Completely giving up on the sweeping Varian let the broom drop to the floor and took the debris out of his father’s shaking hands, “Anyway I’ve got other things to worry about other than the fact that I’m a year older.” 

“How many times must we go over this, Varian I am fine -”

“No. No Dad your not fine. But you know what, I don't want to talk about it. I thought that we could talk about anything, but I guess that was a lie.” Placing the debris on the table in front of him Varian kept his eyes on the broken remnants of the experiment in front of him, Quirin watched as his son started to tear up, his arms started to shake as if he was no longer strong enough to hold up his own body.

“Son -”

“Imiss her.” 

Quirin didn't need to hear anymore and it took less than three strides to pull his son into his arms, it was only then that Varian allowed the tears to fall. He sobbed into his father’s chest, hands clutching at his coat. Quirin held his son in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked his chest. He looked down at his son only to see his eyes closed tightly, his muffled sobs sounded pained and hollow.  After some time of just silence between them, Varian allowed himself to pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of his father.

"I know son, I do too."

As it turned out Rapunzel was not joking, as soon as she entered the throne room she was met with the sight of Eugene in his Captain's uniform, along with a small squadron of soldiers whispering in hushed voices. 

“Eugene?” The speed at which the man in question spun around Rapunzel was worried he would get whiplash but the face of concern and worry soon melted into a sigh and smile of relief and happiness.

“Sunshine there you are. When you weren't in our room I got worried.”

“I can see that.” Rapunzel glanced behind her husband to see the small squadron of soldiers staring at her, all with a mixture of relieved yet embarrassed faces, they waited until Eugene gave them the order to return to their usual positions and soon enough it was just the two of them standing in the throne room. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I’m trying, you know I am but it’s not long now and I just want to make sure that if anything happens with this little one before it’s due I at least know where you are so I don’t turn into a panicking mess.” As he spoke Eugene allowed his hands to rest softly over the baby bump, his thumb gently tracing patterns, his hands were soon joined by Rapunzel’s as she gave a small chuckle. 

“As much as I would love to see what you would look like as a ‘panicking mess’, I will make sure that if I do ever need to go anywhere and I am unable to find you, I shall leave a note. Will that help?”

“A note would help immensely, thank you. So where were you?”

“I went down to see Varian and his father, he completely forgot about the shower this Saturday which definitely gives us the advantage. He doesn't suspect anything!” 

“Considering your track record for surprise parties I’m shocked he hasn't figured it out yet already, and he calls himself smart! How did you even find out about Goggles’ birthday anyway?”

“Quirin told me, he thought that maybe we could try to at least make sure he doesn't work himself to death like he does every year.”

Ever since the couple knew Varian he had never once celebrated a birthday, Eugene began to even wonder if the kid even had one, so when Rapunzel started planning this surprise party a few weeks ago Eugene was well… surprised to say the least.

“It will definitely be a night he won't forget that's for sure, I spoke to Lance and he seems to be more excited than you if that's possible, apparently the cake Atilla has designed is something that fits very much into Varian’s aesthetic.” The very mention of the cake made Rapunzel’s eyes widen, her grin also was boarding along the lines of a Cheshire cat. 

“Oh yes! This is going to be perfect, speaking of Atilla, I think I could go for a cupcake or three, walk with me?” He couldn’t say no to those eyes, he took her hands in his and brought his lips down to gently brush against the top of them,

“Sunshine, you can have as many as you want.” And with that the soon to be parents headed out into Corona their fingers intertwined, nothing could spoil this week for them. 

However down the prison cells below the castle, a storm was brewing.


	2. Stardust Chapter Two

Saturday soon came around and it seemed Varian was still completely oblivious of the surprise party that was due to happen that evening. Rapunzel, no surprise to anyone was a bundle of energy, if she was able to she would have been skipping around the palace, but due to the circumstances, she settled with a slow yet cheery waddle. It surprised her that no one had let slip of her plans, even Eugene had surprised her even with his history of secret-keeping being taken into consideration. Though it might have helped that she did not allow Eugene to be alone in the same room as Varian for the entire week, she was proud none the less. The past few days Rapunzel had gone over all the preparations to make sure she had not forgotten everything. Eugene had confirmed that Lance along with Red and Angry were still bringing the food, Lance tired to promise that the girls wouldn't eat anything beforehand then again he couldn't make that promise himself. The only issue she seemed to have right now, was the issue of how to lovingly kick the young Alchemist out of the palace, for he seemed to be practically living in his lab for the past three days. As their plan was to watch the Elysian Shower from Old Corona - again this did not even appear suspicious to Varian whatsoever - they needed him home so they could start to secretly set up the party. So a private emergency meeting was held.

“We can’t make it seem suspicious, or else he might catch on.”

“Sunshine, hear me out! I have an idea though you may not completely agree-”

“No, you cannot steal one of his sleep droughts and put it in his coffee. That stuff he drinks is so strong he would be able to tell something is wrong with it the second he put it to his lips.”

“So you thought about?”

“Yes, but - but that’s not the point!” 

For the whole morning Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal along with Red and Angry were swapping back and forth ideas to get Varian out of his lab but after a few hours they were starting to get agitated and bored. 

“What if we send Red in there, let her wolf-out, and have her chase him back home?” Before there was even a chance for anyone to respond to that suggestion from Angry a pillow was flung from the other side of the room and hit her square in the face. Red clearly was not a fan of this idea.

“Girls come on, I know we have been doing this for a while now but we haven’t got a lot of time left. There has to be something we haven't thought about, so there's no need to get violent. Pascal, any thoughts?” 

Everyone looked over to where they thought the small chameleon was perched, however instead of listening to the conversation it seemed Pascal was having more fun interacting with the paintings covering the walls. 

“Thank you frog, nice to know that you have been paying attention.” 

“Why can’t we just tell him? We can just make him promise to act surprised when everyone else shouts in his face later on.”

“Because, that’s not how a surprise birthday party works Keira, you just need to imagine the look of shock and surprise on his face when he sees we all have come together to spend his special day with him.” Rapunzel was now on her feet and had taken to pacing up and down the room, sitting down for that length of time was starting to get annoying, she needed to move, stretch her legs. 

“I guess your right, plus it will be fun to scare him, he always makes the stupidest faces when he’s scared.”

“That’s the spirit Angry, motivation might be a little wonky but better that than nothing.” Eugene went to give the young girl a pat on the back but retreated after seeing the glare Angry had bestowed upon him. 

“I just hope he likes our present.” Red’s voice was quiet but it still managed to capture the rest of the room's attention, Rapunzel perched next to the girl bring one arm around her so that she could hold her close.

“Of course he will sweetie, I’m sure whatever it is he will love it. But back to our problem at hand, if only there were some sort of emergency we could create that would need him to go home right away, that would get him out of the palace and back to Old Corona.” 

As if one cue there was a knock at the door and an out of breath Varian ran into the room. His face was red with small droplets of sweat were starting to form on his forehead, Eugene immediately rose from his seat concern suddenly filling his face for the lad.

“Goggles, what’s happened you okay?”

“I’m so sorry Eugene, Rapunzel I know I said I would be able to work for the rest of the day but I just had an urgent letter from my Dad back home. Apparently there's some sort of emergency and I’m needed at home right away, I’m sorry I’ve got to go, but I will make sure that we will both still be free for tonight. I just, I just need to go now otherwise -”

“No Varian it’s fine, if your father needs you I’m not stopping you.” Rapunzel tried to cover the look of shock on her face with a look of concern as the Alchemist in front of them tried to control his breathing, the boy could only respond by nodding and constantly fumbling over the words “Thank you” and “sorry”. Once he had left the room and the sounds of his rushing footsteps had ceased the small group could do nothing but stare at each other in a collected look of confusion, it was Red that finally broke the silence. 

“Well, that was easy.”

Varian was not one for sports or exercise of any kind as a child, most summers were spent either down in his makeshift lab in their basement or in his room reading book after book after book. However, running he found to be pretty skilled in, which came in handy from time to time, especially when you lived in Corona. So the second he read the letter that was sent to him by his father he knew that there was no time to ask permission to borrow one of the palace horses, he would need to run, and run fast. To any onlookers out in the streets of Corona Varian only seemed to appear as a blur, one second there, the next he was gone. Varian was barely able to make it home in one piece, he had nearly tripped and fallen into various water features, apple carts, and hedges at least six times on his journey, speed may be his forte yet he had trouble with balance. Out of breath and sweating like never before Varian almost broke down the front door to the home he and his father shared,

“Dad! Dad, what's wrong are you okay? Dad?!” The front of the house was empty, a dim fire was burning in the fireplace; a glass of his father’s whiskey was left untouched next to the armchair in the corner of the room. Varian felt a shiver travel up his spine, something was off, the house was never this quiet. As if on instinct Varian traveled across the room and reached for the iron poker located next to the fireplace, 

“Dad?” he tried one more time, the cold silence was broken when he heard a loud clang from behind the door that leads to the kitchen. Mustering up all the energy he had left, Varian slowly inched his way towards the door, poker still in hand. The next few moments seemed to occur in slow motion: the door of the kitchen swung open as Varian lifted the poker over his head, ready to face whoever was about to appear. 

The sight of his son about to attack him with an iron poker caused Quirin to cry out in alarm, this, in turn, lead to Varian screaming out in terror, the sound of metal clashing with wood soon joined the cacophony of screams as Varian had automatically relaxed his grip on the iron poker in his hands. 

“Dad, what the hell! I could have seriously injured you, you need to warn a guy when jump out like that!”

“Me? I’m not the one ready to bash his own father’s brains out with a poker.”

“I called out your name four times, I thought something had happened, why didn't you say anything?” 

“I’m sorry son I assumed you knew I would be in here, where else would I be?” 

Now that Varian had been able to catch his breath and calm his racing heart he managed to stumble over to the nearest seat he could find and abruptly collapsed into a slouched sitting position. 

“Doesn’t matter, anyway I got your letter what's the emergency? Are you okay, do I need to fetch anyone?” Staring up at his father Varian braced himself for whatever news Quirin was due to bestow, Quirin on the other hand looked slightly baffled at his son’s behaviour.

“Letter? Emergency? What are you - oh. Oh yes, that letter, well son you see… There is no emergency.”

“What now?!”

“Come now Varian, how else was I going get you here to wish you a happy birthday? You've spent the last three days at the palace and to be honest, I missed you.”

Varian wanted to say something, he really did, however, it seemed that he was not able to form the words he wanted to say. He kicked himself for not realising sooner, pushing himself to his feet he kept his eyes focused on the abandoned poker on the floor in front of him.

“I just thought - I needed to be alone for a while, after what happened last time we spoke, I just assumed-”

“Expressing your emotion shouldn’t make you embarrassed to be around me. In fact, I’m proud of you for sharing that with me, you are a stronger man to not allow those thoughts to consume you. I hope you know that you don’t need to be afraid to talk to me about those thoughts you feel the need to hide away.” 

Finally looking up from where Varian had fixed his gaze he could see the honesty in his father’s eyes, he wasn't lying, not this time. Allowing a small smile to form on his lips Varian soon found himself once again in his fathers' arms, it was a different hug to the one they had shared three days ago, this one felt warmer, less desperate. After a while Varian pulled away from the embrace and dug out the letter that he had shoved into his laboratory coat pocket, it was severely creased and Quirin tried to ignored the watermarks that were smeared all over the page. 

“So, I shouldn’t be worried about what's on here then?”

“If it will help you feel any better you can throw it in the fire, it's about to go out, so it could do with some fuel.” Both men shared a chuckle as Varian did indeed whilst returning the poker to its position by the fire throw the parchment among the dimmed flames and watched as the letters burnt away. 

Feeling a lot more calmer, Varian looked around to see the small look of guilt on his father’s face, though deep down Quirin was just ecstatic that his plan had worked, maybe it was time to considering pranking his son more. Quirin gave Varian a quick jester to sit down as he swiftly retired back to the kitchen a sudden look of excitement on his face. Varian smiled and shook his head, over the past few years his relationship with his father had greatly improved, there were, however, questions Varian wanted answering. About his father’s past that involved the Dark Kingdom, the Brotherhood, and their history with the Moonstone, although, there was one subject that Varian wanted to ask his father about more than anything. A topic of conversation that whenever he tried to bring it up, his father would brush aside and act as if he didn't hear him. Maybe now was the right time to try to ask, now that he was older and more experienced with the world they lived in his father would allow him to know the truth. He did not have any more time to think on the matter for Quirin had soon returned from the kitchen, Varian let out an amused groan as he soon realised what was happening. Ruddiger had followed Quirin out of the kitchen, in his tiny paws, he held a small plate, a cupcake with a single lit candle taking center stage. 

“Dad, what is -”

“I know, I know you hate this day, but allow an old man to celebrate his boy on his birthday.” Quirin had taken the plate from the raccoon by his feet and held out the cake to Varian, Varian took a moment to look between both his father and his loyal furry friend and for the first time in fifteen years he thought ‘What the hell!’ Accepting the plate Varian noticed that the cake was clearly from Atilla’s - he knew that beautiful smell in a heartbeat - the small smile that was gracing Varian’s face soon evolved into a large grin which seemed to be contagious for soon Quirin had the same look on his face.

“Well don’t just look at it, blow out your candle”

“Don’t you want me to make a wish first?” 

It wasn't noticeable but the smile on Quirin’s face faded for a brief moment as he watched his son blow the small candle out, Ruddiger quickly jumped up to settle in Varian’s lap, his eyes glued to the cake in front of him. 

“Happy Birthday Varian, now then whilst you are home we can have a big birthday dinner, and do not worry there are plenty of those cake in the kitchen so we do not need to worry about Ruddiger here eyeing up your birthday treat. We can eat and get ready to meet with Her Majesty and her friends later on this evening for the Shower.” 

As Varian allowed Ruddiger to take the sweet treat from his hands he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in, for years he had not seen any reason to even mention his birthday to anyone. He believed there to be no point, for Varian never had many friends growing up and he just felt guilty every time he would see other families celebrate birthdays together. But this year, this year was different, the last few years had shown Varian that there was nothing he needed to feel guilty for, the friendships he had made were strong and everlasting. He was happy to know that now he could feel comfortable enough to start sharing more about himself, maybe he didn't have to share this birthday alone. He followed his father into the kitchen, after all the running he had done that day he was in desperate need for some food, little did he know of the plans his friends and father had been preparing for him. For a super smart Alchemist, he could be pretty stupid. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I just thought to put in a small note at the end here to say thank you for any support you guys show to this story! This is my first Tangled story but I knew after binging this amazing show that I couldn't wait to dive in a explore these characters and look into ways to expand the universe! It would be lovely to hear from you form time to time, I welcome feedback so if you think I'm not writing a character properly or want more of a certain character I will definitely take it all on board! 
> 
> Once again thank you guys so much, the love on this platform never fails to amaze me! 
> 
> I hope everyone is staying safe, best wishes
> 
> Olivia


	3. Chapter Three

The afternoon passed and Varian found that he was actually looking forward to the evening that was ahead; the afternoon spent with his father had been one of the best days they had spent together for a long time. But soon enough it was coming close to meeting up with Rapunzel and the rest of the gang, once Varian had helped his father tidy up the kitchen he set out to find his coat noticing before he left the room his father looking excited? Varian was confused, yes the Elysian Shower was a rare occurrence that happened once every 20 years but why had his father all of a sudden become a child at Christmas? After returning from his room, coat in hand Varian could see his father peering through the curtains looking out of the window. The Shower was not due to start for another few hours what was he looking at? Had someone come up to their house? 

“Dad, everything okay?”

“All fine son, why don’t we start heading out, I’m sure everyone will start to turn up soon.” 

Varian stared at his Dad with a look of bewilderment, Ruddiger also tilted his head, his eyes full of confusion, Varian was suddenly filled with a sense of nervousness. A feeling that he was missing something. He let Ruddiger leap off from his shoulder to the floor before he headed over to the door before he was able to reach the handle something caught his eye, a painting of his father, his mother and a younger version of himself. For as long as he could remember Varian would look at that painting and smile, over the years his memories of his mother had been fading, so having this portrait was the only way he could remember what she looked like. Now, however, as he looked up to the woman in the portrait holding him as a baby, Varian couldn't help but force a sad smile, looking over to where his father still stood, though the fact that Quirin was now leaning against the table with a pained look in his face made Varian’s heart hurt. Clearing his throat so that he could attract his father's attention, Varian began a sentence that he had been wanting to say for a long time. 

“Dad. I know this probably isn't the best time, and I know this isn't a topic of conversation that you want to talk about but -” taking a moment to tame his breathing Varian glanced at the portrait one final time before making eye contact with his father. “After tonight, when we have some time. I want to talk about Mum, I want to know who she was. I need to know.” Closing his eyes he was expecting an immediate rejection, but after a few moments of silence Varian looked up to see that his father had also closed his eyes, his face showed that he was deep in concentration. Worried that he had upset him Varian went to walk back over to him, 

“I’m sorry Dad, I didn't mean to -”

“It’s okay Varian, there’s nothing to be sorry about.” Quirin looked over to his son and smiled, he had grown up so much in the past four years, yet to Quirin, he was still the small baby boy int he portrait. “You have every right to know, not just about your mother, there is still so much about my history I have yet to tell you. But you are right, tonight isn't the night for such a discussion. I promise that I will tell you everything when you are ready to know.” 

Content enough for the moment, Varian nodded and allowed a small smile to form on his face, baby steps. 

“Okay, let's get going then.” Returning to the front door, Varian reached out and started to turn the doorknob slowly, he soon sensed Quirin behind him and out of instinct as he opened the door he turned to his father to quickly say.

“Did you remember to bring your coat it's going to be -”

“SURPRISE!”

************************************

“SURPRISE!” 

It was a sight that Varian couldn't quite explain. Balloons, banners, and lanterns filled the courtyard in front of their home, pillows, and blankets were all set up around a large bonfire and at the side, there were tables full of food and sweet treats. His attention was quickly pulled back to the people that had, well ‘surprised’ him, Rapunzel, Eugene, Pascal, and Maximus were front and center and behind them, he could see Lance, Kiera, Catalina and he was able to make out in the back Xavier, Attila, Big Nose, Ulf even Shorty was there with his goat. Varian just stood there unable to do anything he was still trying to process everything that had happened a few moments ago with his father, he didn't even realize he hadn't said anything until Eugene suddenly appeared beside him and brought him in for a side hug. 

“Would you look at that everyone! We have broken the Alchemist, this is new normally he never shuts up! Come on kid you good?” 

Realizing that everyone was looking at him with a slightly concerned look Varian was finally able to find his voice “What? Me, no I’m… I’m good. I just, just uh…. What is all this?”

“It’s a surprise birthday party for you Varian!” Rapunzel exclaimed she was practically glowing with excitement as she also went up to hug the still dazed Alchemist. “Did you honestly think you could continue to hide your birthday from us? Are you surprised? Do you like it?” 

Varian after being released from Rapunzel’s grip looked over to his father who in return gave him a wide smile and a quick look of apology. Suddenly it all made sense: the urgent letter to come home, the fact that Quirin hadn't let Varian outside since he had been home, the glance outside his father made earlier. He was in on this! Looking back over to the gathered group of his closest friends and family he couldn't help but look down at the ground slightly embarrassed that he didn't catch on sooner. “Well, yes I just - can’t believe you did all this for me.”

“Believe it kid, now shall we get this party started?” 

The next hour went by almost too quickly in Varian’s mind, he had spent the majority of the hour going around and thanking everyone for being there even Shorty, although Shorty didn't seem to understand what was going on Varian was grateful all the same. Once he had been around and spoken to everyone he made his way over to sit with Kiera and Catalina who had managed to sneak a lot of the food over, they were very quickly joined by Lance as well as Rapunzel and Eugene and all dived into the small feast the girls had made. 

“Thank you guys, for everything, my birthday hasn't always been a day I’ve wanted to celebrate but this has just been amazing truly.”

“It’s not us you need to thank little man,” Lance gave him a nudge as nodded over to where Quirin and Xavier were sat, by the look on Quirin’s face Xavier was in the middle of another Legend of Corona story. Varian didn’t need to hear anymore he was smart enough to put the remaining pieces together.

“How come you don’t like celebrating your birthday?”

“Kiera!” Catalina hissed, kicking her sister in the leg after seeing Varian wince at the blunt question, even Eugene and Rapunzel winced slightly, they didn't know all the facts about Varian’s family life but they knew enough from Quirin about why Varian didn't like celebrating his birthday.

“Cat it’s fine, it’s a good question. My mother, she…” Sensing how hard this confession was to him Lance slowly raised his hand and placed it on the young man’s shoulder, giving it a small squeeze for good measure, reassuring Varian that everything was okay. “I got told she died on my fifth birthday, so since then it’s not been a day I wanted to celebrate.” The small group was silent for a few moments Catalina had even shuffled over to where Varian was sat to lean into him, wrapping her arms around him. Varian smiled and embraced the young girl back, the two of them were quickly joined by Kiera who whilst joining the embrace muttered the words “I’m sorry” into Varian’s waistcoat. 

Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance watched on with a loving smile. For the past five years, the young trio had grown up together and had formed such a close bond, so even now with the girls well into their teenage years and Varian pretty much entering his adult years they were so happy to see that this sibling bond they had created was stronger than ever. 

“I’m so sorry Varian, I didn't realize. Maybe in hindsight, we should have checked with you to see if you even wanted to -”

“Rapunzel, honestly it’s okay, I’ve had some time to think about it and my Dad was right, it’s been fifteen years. I need to stop letting my past control my present. Also, no one has ever rendered me speechless before so I guess there is always a first for everything.” The group chuckled at Varian’s statement and the atmosphere was no longer uncomfortable, Eugene was the once to break the silence with a small cough. 

“Speaking of ‘present’ I think it’s time for you to open a few of yours, we’ve got about 20 minutes until the first star is due to fall so who wants to go first?”

“We do!” The two girls leaped up from their position next to Varian and ran across the fire pit, leaping over both Quirin and Xavier to locate what they were after. The two men decided to join the small group and waited for the girls to return. The present looked like it had been wrapped very delicately it even had a big blue bow, the blue the gang noticed matched the stripe in Varian’s hair, Varian couldn't help but feel touched by the kind jester. Varian unwrapped the present to found it to be a small rectangular box, inside was a necklace Varian quickly realized that it was almost the same design as the one Catalina was wearing only the gold leaf was a slightly different shape. 

“It’s so you remember that you will always be our brother because let's face it, we are one big weird family!” Kiera stated proudly, Catalina giggled at the fact they had made Varian speechless yet again, but her giggles were quickly stopped when he pulled the two girls into another big hug. 

“That was the most precious thing I’ve ever seen!” Rapunzel squealed as she looked over to both Eugene and Quirin, both seemed to be attempting to keep their emotions in check, Eugene was failing dramatically. Quickly wiping away a tear, he clapped his hands together to bring back the young trio’s attention, 

“Okay someone else needs to go next otherwise Rapunzel will get all emotional, you know how pregnant women can be.” 

It was Lance’s turn next, his gift was a small wooden comb with engravings all up its side, “Now that you finally have a bit of fluff on that chin of yours, you’ve got to keep it neat.” Xavier had gifted Varian a rather large book of Ancient Corona legends, “For there are even some stories that I cannot do justice, they must be read for you to truly capture the wonder.” Although Big Nose, Ulf, and Attila didn't have a present on them in person, they did promise Varian that his next pint at the Snuggly Duckling would be on the house. Despite the eyebrow raise from Quirin, the group laughed at the prospect to Varian having his first drink (that they know of). 

“Right then, I guess it’s us next,” Rapunzel said calmly, she looked over to Eugene who in return gave her wink, the two of them sat up a little straighter as Rapunzel handed over a folded piece of parchment which seemed to be tided together neatly with a ribbon. Lance, whilst the exchange was happening beckoned the two girls over to sit with him, a wide smile forming on his face, he knew what the Royal’s present was to him and he wanted to make sure he took a moment to process it alone. As he opened up the parchment and read the contents inside the whole group (apart from Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance of course) was concerned when the boy looked up to the Royal couple opposite him with shock. 

“I don’t know what to say!”

“Say yes? Please Varian it would mean so much.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course we do kid.”

It didn't take much for Varian to leap over to where the couple was sitting to embrace them in a long hug. The three of them no letting go for anything, allowing them to cherish the small moment. Quirin noticed a small tear running down his son's face. Kiera and Catalina looked on with confusion, they looked up to Lance, still grinning like a cheshire cat to try and see if he would explain to them what was going on. Lance caught on pretty quick, but he waited until the trio released themselves from their embrace and until Varian had shown his father the parchment before he lent down to explain to the girls.

“Rapunzel and Eugene have asked Varian to be Godfather to their baby.” 

The two girls' eyes widen in surprise, Catalina peered over to where Quirin was sitting and she was able to see the parchment paper lying open on his lap. Just as Lance has said Catalina saw very visibly the words: _Godfather?_ written beautifully in the middle of the parchment. 

The moment was almost too precious to ruin, but soon enough the heartwarming silence was quickly interrupted by Xavier who had suddenly jumped to his feet. 

“Look it has begun. The first star has started to fall.”

At the very mention of the first falling star, the rest of the group rose to their feet, some needed more help than others as Eugene slowly helped his wife to her feet. Xavier was correct, as they looked up to the clear starry night sky they could see the glowing tail of the first shooting star light up the sky, its colour was an incandescent shade of shimming silver and light blue. All eyes were transfixed to watching the star slowly fall, even Shorty with his short attention span couldn’t help but glaze up in awe. 

“Is that it?” The blunt statement from Kiera was enough to bring everyone's eyes back to earth as the bonfire flickered on before them. Xavier couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle before he fully faced the two girls and Varian who also seemed to look slightly disappointed in the single falling star they had witnessed. The rest of the party decided to go back to their seats and dig back into the food that was still available to them, as this was happening, Xavier motioned for the three disappointed looking young adults in front of him to sit closer.

“Such impatience from some so young. The Elysian Shower is an occurrence that some might only see two maybe three times in their lifetime, tonight for you three it is your first. Every twenty years five stars fall from the heavens and light up the sky with their wonder, the records show that each star falls exactly one hour after the other. For those who choose to study our stars and chart their course, it is a night that truly allows you to take time to be fully present in the moment. Even if you choose not to study such an event, to be around friends and family as close as we all are to experience such magic together makes it a night you shall remember for years.”

As Xavier spoke, Keira couldn't help but roll her eyes, of course, Xavier would be the one to explain things to them. A thought quickly crossed her mind and she leaned over to where Catalina and Varian were sat, both seemed to be listening to what the elder man had to say. Catching Kiera’s sudden movement the two of them also leaned forward to allow Kiera to whisper carefully,

“5 silver pieces that this ends up with him connecting this to some stupid legend!” This bet quickly earned a small chuckle all three of them and they quickly returned their attention to Xavier who was still speaking unaware of the brief interaction taking place in front of him. 

“Of course, this night wouldn't be as magical if I did not mention the Legend of The Wishing Star -”

“Called it”

“The Legend goes that on this night if you are of pure heart and intention you may wish upon one of the Elysian Stars, and if you are found to be worthy, your wish may be granted. But be warned, all magic, especially wishes comes with a price, and if that price is not paid then a great tragedy may befall you…” The mood had suddenly become very uncomfortable, Varian had even begun looking over his shoulder to see if anyone else was listening to Xavier’s tale. 

“… But of course, it is only a legend, and there are some out there who do not believe in such things as magic, take our young Scientist here. It must be quite irregular to share a day of celebration with an event linked to the magical and mysterious.” 

Before Varian had a chance to even respond, the sound of galloping horses was becoming louder and louder. Maximus, Ruddiger, and Pascal had all jolted up to be on high alert as about five Palace Guards headed toward them. Eugene was quickly on his feet and ran over to meet them, Varian and the girls had shuffled over from where they sat so that they were now standing with Lance and Rapunzel. Eugene’s conversation with the guards barely lasted a minute, and he was soon quickly summoning Maximus over to him, he looked frustrated and worried. Something was wrong. 

“Sunshine, I’m sorry but we are going to wrap this party up now.”

“Eugene what's wrong?”

For a moment it seemed like Eugene couldn’t find the words, but after a small hesitation and taking a moment to glance over at Varian, Eugene took a breath and looked Rapunzel dead in the eyes and spoke the only words that Varian had dreaded for the past 5 years. 

“It's the Saporian’s, they’ve escaped.” 

For the third time that night, Varian was rendered speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Sorry that it has been a while. Writer's block is the worst! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I promise I will try not to make the wait for the next chapter as long as this has been. 
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Olivia


End file.
